


all these things that I've done.

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, True Mates, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: The only immortal child in existence is summoned by the Volturi to judge the Cullen clan.
Relationships: Benjamin (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. She

She looked akin to Reneesme, but the limited allure the hybrid had was decrepit compared to hers, Benjamin noted as his eyes remained trained on her small frame.

She was gorgeous, over and above any woman he knew, her tattooed face and the ornaments on her head only adorned her figure but ultimately blended in the background as her distinctive red and black eyes took the spotlight and her virtuous smile gained the hearts of all. He could see why, such a stainless and lovable little angel was difficult to loathe, he started to fathom why entire covens had to be killed in order to exterminate an immortal child, he himself would not allow anything bad happening to her if only to keep being in her presence. 

She had become an essential part of his life in less than ten minutes.

As nonsensical as it sounded, Benjamin was enamoured of the young vampire.

..


	2. Trial

She was a erudite.

He could tell just by the few and far in between words she had expressed, a skilled and mellifluous intonation that lays him right into the clouds, mesmerized by her each word, entranced by her storytelling just like a sailor by a siren's song. 

She speaks regarding antediluvian days, the importance of following the laws that had kept them zoetic for almost two thousand years, referring to the Ancient Wars caused by carefree vampires that thought they knew better. Because, truthfully, everyone is a newborn set side by side to her, to her greatness and wise self.

He realizes his 'mate' can tell he's too taken with the Ancient One, because Tia tries to steal a thread of his recognition, but fails miserably, Benjamin can't be bothered by that when his adoration is talking. 

His creator is clearly perturbed for the almost wilful way She lays her eyes into him, the hungry stare that fills her eyes for seconds before turning into tenderness. He's old enough to know what that means, Benjamin guesses, and smart enough to not do anything about it. She's highest in the hierarchy than any of them, old and powerful as no other, even higher than the Volturi Kings; rulers of their society. It's not only that what worries Amun though, Benjamin thinks, maybe his concern is more related to the way she circles him every time she walks through the room, the not so subtle way she caresses his shoulders with delight.

Her rich tone is only outshined by the way She acts, so in control, childish yet dangerous, a mixture of a spoiled Princess and a perfect Queen, for all he knows She could have been both.

It's late in the evening, the sky is already dark showing how much time has gone by, but She keeps talking and analysing the case with seriousness, a certain kind of faked rightfulness that Benjamin loves. She's like one of those human actors on stage, playing the part of honourable judge with only justice in mind.

Eventually everyone takes notice in how he isn't mentioned, he's barely taken into account when the sentence is said, when the punishments are being handed, She's even more explicit about her disregard in punishing him by saying candidly that he's not imputable and turning a deaf ear the protests of the Covens.

The punitive measures are huge, just as Benjamin had expected, but he's astonished at the actual sternness of them, the Cullen's (with the single exclusion of Jasper; whose penalty is joining the Volturi Guard) are given the sentence of execution, a bisection of the Covens are to relinquish their life by exsanguination (something less horrendous that the Cullen's) while the other half is simply told to put in order their affairs, their punishment two hundred years in the Volturi Tombs. He gets off with only a warning and an order to spend a week with her.

He can't help but think of it more than a reward than a penalty, and he's certain She sees it that way too.


	3. Execution

In all his years Benjamin has never contemplated the sight of a capital punishment, he's fascinated for what he's going to witness.

Morbid curiosity sweeps through his system with the intensity of a hurricane, his eyes ignite with hellfire as the procedures are being met. Former allies and coven mates trashing against their bounds trying to free themselves, wailing vehemently in the depths of the Volturi Castle where nobody but their executioners can get wind of their pleas.

Benjamin takes great surprise at the entirety of the Olympic Coven yelling, they are the only ones making a fuss, the others had accepted their fate, choosing to die with honour and refusing to lose the last piece of their integrity. 

He's thrilled at the sight of death herself presenting in the form of her, elegant and graceful even as she slays the traitors, her nails cut like the sword of a mighty knight through their bodies as if they were made of wet paper. He enjoys her meticulous work with sharp eyes that hunt every single of her movements (as much as a vampire like him can, he will never match her in any way) fluid as the water in the oceans.

He trails behind her smaller frame mindlessly, there's plenty of amazement at every little thing he sees that reflects on his face, that it's painful obvious it's his first time seeing the world outside the bubble Amun had created. He reacts honestly to her soft voice telling him story's of forgotten days, he beams at the slight touch of their hands that sends sparks through his body like fireworks.

He would follow her to hell and back if it means he's allowed to hold her hand.


	4. Love

He's not as confused by his feelings for a seemingly twelve-year-old as he should be. There's no disgust or denial for his appreciation for the gorgeous vampire that can crush him with her pinky.

He's not sure how to approach the subject, his time outside as a human had been limited to perform in the streets, and his time as a vampire had been spent inside Amun's house, hiding himself from the world. It's not like he's scared, he knows she feels the same about him, but the need of making his love known is almost crushing him from the inside.

So he follows her quietly a few steps behind, she says nothing but lets him hold the hem of her shirt, it's long enough that it won't be a problem if it's lifted a bit, his fingers are tightly closed around the small piece of fabric as they navigate the labyrinth that is the Volturi Castle. 

She keeps talking to him with a voice filled of honey and stars, and he can't help but fall into the trap, enchanted.

There's only so much he can do in her presence.


	5. Yes

Strangely enough the next day she takes him to the airport.

He doesn't mind, he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she so wanted, nothing would stop him, not even the painful thirst that he feels burning in his throat.

He's like a puppy following her with eyes filled with appreciation and worship, hanging into her every word and mindlessly obeying her.

It doesn't seem to matter that the place is filled with humans, or that he's being looked at with scrutiny by all for following a young girl.

If he did, he would have snarled at them, caused a slaughter in her name for their stupidity. 


End file.
